Der Beginn einer großen Liebe
by Quaerenspuella
Summary: Hier erzähle ich euch wie Ungarn Österreich kennengelernt hat...


**Der Beginn einer großen Liebe**

Nachdem der zerstörerische Mongole endlich ihr Haus verlassen hatte, fiel die junge Frau, die sich Ungarn nannte, in einen tiefen Schlaf und ließ sich gehen. Während die anderen Nationen westlich ihres Hauses sich großartig entwickelten, tat sie nichts anderes als sich auszuruhen und sich nur langsam weiterzuentwickeln. Für sie war es egal, was die anderen von ihr dachten, denn Freunde hatte sie nicht und ihre einzigen Verwandten, Estland und Finnland, wohnten sehr weit nördlich von ihr und so brachen die beiden schnell den Kontakt mit ihr ab. Einerseits tat es weh, dass ihre Brüder sie nicht sehen wollten, andererseits hatte sie schnell die Gewohnheit davon angenommen. Nun, wo sie endlich frei von einer fremden Macht war, wollte sie es auch bleiben. Niemand sollte sie wieder als Dienstmagd behandeln, niemand; dieses wünschte sie sich jedenfalls.

Im Nachbarhaus wohnte ein junger Mann, der sein Revier immer größer werden ließ. Mehr und mehr Böden, Gärten und so weiter wurden zu seinem Grundstück hinzugefügt und niemand sollte sich jemals gegen ihn anlegen. Aber ihm, der Mann, der die klassische Musik so liebte, fehlte nur noch eines zum glücklich sein: Trotz des riesigen Hauses war er doch allein. Er hatte niemand, der ihm besuchte, erstrecht nicht seine Brüder. Niemand wollte etwas mit ihm zu tun haben und daher entschloss er sich etwas zu tun. Vom Hörensagen bekam er mit, dass im Nachbarhaus eine junge, blonde Frau leben sollte, die sehr talentiert war den anderen zu dienen. Genau so etwas brauchte er: Eine Dienstmagd! Das könnte eventuell all seine Probleme lösen und wer konnte es schon wissen, was die Zukunft noch bringen könnte.

Ohne Vorwarnung platzte der junge, schwarzhaarige Mann in das Haus der jungen Ungarin hinein. „Du, wie auch immer du heißt! Du wirst mir jetzt dienen; ist dir das klar?"

Das plötzliche Auftauchen dieses ungebetenen Gastes ließ Elisaveta aufschrecken. „Mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen? Stellen Sie sich bitte erst einmal vor!" Seine schwarzen Haare und seine wunderschönen, braunen Augen gaben ihr ein noch bisher unbekanntes Gefühl. Sein Auftreten schien so selbstsicher und elegant zu sein, wie sie es noch nie zuvor in einem Mann gesehen hatte. Irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass dieser Mann etwas Besonderes war, jedenfalls für sie.

„Ah, du hast recht! Ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt, wie dumm von mir." Ein kleines Lächeln überkam seine Lippen. „Mein Name ist Österreich. Meine Freunde und Familie nennen mich zwar Roderich, für dich werde ich aber immer Herr Österreich sein. Hast du das verstanden?"

„Herr Österreich?", wiederholte Elisaveta leicht erstaunt. „Wieso sollte ich mit Ihnen kommen? Ich habe lang genug einem anderen Mann gedient und daher würde ich gerne meine Ruhe genießen."

„Meine Liebe!" Österreich schüttelte den Kopf. „Leider lasse ich dir keine andere Wahl. Ich brauche jemanden, der mit mir in meinem Haus wohnt und für mich die ganze Arbeit leistet. Und dieser jemand sollst du sein."

Auch wenn sie keine Intentionen hatte mit ihm zu gehen, fühlte sie doch, dass er speziell war. Und so kämpfte sie innerlich mit sich, ob sie ihm folgen sollte oder nicht. „Ich kann nicht… Herr Österreich."

„Oh doch, das wirst du können!" In jeden Augenblick blieb er gelassen und zeigte nicht einen Hauch von Wut. „Du wirst es auch gut bei mir haben, glaub mir!"

„Geben Sie mir bitte ein bisschen Zeit darüber nachzudenken. Nur einige Tage und ich werde Ihnen meine Entscheidung mitteilen."

„Nein!", antwortete der selbstsichere Österreicher. „Ich will deine Antwort JETZT und ich akzeptiere kein nein von deiner Seite aus. Entweder du kommst jetzt mit mir oder ich werde dich dazu zwingen."

Aus Angst vor dem Leid, was er ihr antun könnte, aber auch aus leichtem Interesse vor diesem mysteriös scheinenden Mann, stimmte sie schließlich zu und folgte ihm in seinem Haus.

In den folgenden Jahren diente Ungarn in Österreichs Haus und tat alles das, was er von ihr wollte. Im Gegensatz dazu gab er ihr vieles, was sie sich immer gewünscht hatte. Endlich brauchte sie nicht mehr zu hungern oder eine große Armut erleiden. Ihr Herr tat viel für sie und sie näherten sich immer mehr.

Fast jeden Abend spielte Österreich auf seinem Piano seine neusten Lieder und mit einem großen Gefallen hörte seine Dienstmagd ihm zu. Sein Talent war für sie einzigartig und irgendwie spürte sie, dass er anders war, als die anderen Männer, die sie jemals getroffen hatte. Wenn es ihr nicht so gut ging, half er ihr, als wäre er ihr Knecht und nicht umgekehrt und dies wusste sie sehr zu schätzen.

Eines Tages ging er durch das Haus auf der Suche nach ihrem Herren. „Oh, Herr Österreich? Wo sind Sie? Ich habe da eine Frage an Sie!" Doch niemand antwortete darauf. Erst einige Minuten später hörte sie das Geschrei eines Kindes, was sich zu wehren und zu weinen schien. Die einzigen klaren Worte, die sie wahrnahm, waren: „Lass mich runter! Ich will Ihnen nicht dienen! Sie bringen mich sofort wieder nach Hause! Ich habe Angst!" Als Roderich näher trat, bemerkte sie, wie er das kleine Kind, komplett in Weiß gehüllt, in der Luft durch die Gegend trug, als wäre es nur ein Stückchen Abfall. „Herr Österreich! Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

Der Österreicher sah Elisaveta an, ohne dabei eine Miene zu verziehen. „Das ist unsere neue Dienstmagd. Sie nennt sich Italien und wird ab sofort in unserem Haus dienen. Zeig ihr bitte, was sie zu tun hat und gib ihr ein paar Dienstkleider, die ihr passen. In dem kleinen Zimmer sollten einige sein, wenn ich mich richtig daran erinnere."

„Das mach ich sofort, Herr Österreich." Innerlich wurde ihr ganz heiter als er ‚in unserem Haus' sagte. Als sie mit dem kleinen Mädchen weiterging, führte sie einige Selbstgespräche. „Unser Haus! Er hat von UNSEREM Haus gesprochen!" Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf die kleine Italienerin. „Oh, wie süß! Und du wirst dann wohl unser Kind sein; zwar ein Adoptivkind, aber besser als nichts! Oh, wie glücklich ich doch bin."

„Ich will nach Hause!", erwiderte die Kleine darauf sehr ängstlich. „Ich will niemanden dienen; erstrecht nicht diesem Mann! Er ist so unheimlich und so gemein. Schmerzen und Leid hat er mir zugeteilt und auch meinen Bruder _Spagna_ hat er unter seine Herrschaft gebracht. Ich will nach Hause!"

„Keine Angst, kleines!", versuchte Ungarn sie zu beruhigen. „Glaub mir! Ich wohne schon einige Jahr hier unter dem Dach vom Herrn Österreich und bislang ist es mir richtig gut ergangen. Ich könnte mich nicht beschweren, denn er ist ein so fantastischer und gutaussehender Mann. Du kannst glücklich sein, hier leben zu dürfen und ein Teil unserer Familie zu sein."

Italien hatte zwar ihre Zweifel daran, hatte aber keine andere Wahl und musste sich dem Befehl ihres neuen Herrn beugen.

Leider verlief alles nicht so, wie Ungarn es dem kleinen Mädchen versprochen hatte. Während Elisaveta sehr gut von Österreich behandelt wurde und alle Vorzüge genießen konnte, musste Italien nur Leid und Armut erleiden. Die ganze schwere Arbeit viel dabei auf das Kind, wobei ihre große Kollegin nur die sanften Aufgaben erledigen musste und öfters sogar Roderichs Hilfe bekam. Die ganze Ungerechtigkeit der Kleinen gegenüber nahm aber die Ungarin nicht wahr, da sie sich jeden Tag noch mehr in ihren Herrn verliebte und nur noch Augen für ihn hatte. Dieser schien das aber kalt zu lassen beziehungsweise wollte seine Gefühle nicht offen zeigen. Irgendwann, so hoffte es Ungarn jedenfalls, würde er ihr schon seine Liebe gestehen, damit die drei als eine Glückliche Familie zusammenleben könnten.


End file.
